1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of measuring body fat.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal refers includes a battery and a display unit, outputs information on the display unit using power fed from the battery, and is portable by a user. The mobile terminal records and reproduces videos and displays graphic user interfaces (GUIs), and examples of the mobile terminal include a notebook, a portable phone, glasses and watch capable of displaying screen information, a game machine and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
In recent time, a study on a function of collecting biometric data through sensors included in a mobile terminal is undergoing. Components for collecting biometric data are mounted to each area of the mobile terminal, which causes an increased volume of the mobile terminal. Also, since a human body has to be brought into contact with one area of the mobile terminal, a measurement is likely to be performed with improper posture, which makes it difficult to obtain a correct measurement result.